Radisson Hospitality
Radisson Hospitality, Inc., trading as Radisson Hotel Group, is an American multinational hospitality group. The company started as a division of Carlson Companies, which owned Radisson Hotels, Country Inns & Suites, and other brands. In 1994, Carlson signed a franchise agreement with SAS International Hotels (SIH), which SIH started to use the brand Radisson SAS in Europe, the Middle East, and Africa markets. In 2005, Carlson acquired 25% shares of SIH, at that time known as Rezidor SAS Hospitality. In 2010, Rezidor Hotel Group (former Rezidor SAS) became a subsidiary of Carlson. Since then, the enlarged hotel group had a new trading name Carlson Rezidor Hotel Group, which was one of the top hotel corporations in 2013. In 2016, Carlson Companies sold Carlson–Rezidor to Chinese conglomerate HNA Group. However, in 2018, HNA Group re-sold Carlson–Rezidor to Jin Jiang International Holdings. In the fourth quarter of 2017, Carlson Hotels, Inc., the holding company of the group, was renamed to Radisson Hospitality, Inc., while the listed subsidiary Rezidor Hotel Group AB, was renamed to Radisson Hospitality AB. As of 2019, Radisson Hotel Group owns or operates 7 hotel brands: Radisson, Radisson Blu, Radisson Collection, Radisson Red, Country Inn & Suites by Radisson, Park Inn by Radisson and Park Plaza. The hotel group also owned a 49% stake of prizeotel. The loyalty program was known as Radisson Rewards. History Predecessors Curt Carlson, the founder of the original namesake company, bought Radisson Hotel in downtown Minneapolis, in 1962 (Radisson Hotel Group claimed it was 1960). 40 years later, the hotel division of Carlson had expanded into one of the top hotel corporations, as of 2013. On top of Radisson Hotels, the division also owned several other brands, such as Park Inn, Park Plaza (acquired in 2000), Country Inns & Suites (founded by Carlson in 1986) and etc. The division acquired the brand Regent in 1997 but sold the brand in 2010. In 1994, the division expanded into Europe, the Middle East and Africa markets (EMEA) by signing a franchise agreement with SAS Group's SAS International Hotels (SIH). SIH would use Carlson's brand Radisson in EMEA. The agreement gave birth to the co-brand Radisson SAS, which became Radisson Blu since 2009. SAS International Hotels, later known as Rezidor SAS Hospitality in 2001 and then Rezidor Hotel Group in 2006, had expanded into a hotel group that consisted of more than 320 hotels as of 2008. The franchise agreement was renewed in 2002 and again in 2005. The 2002 deal added Park Inn, Regent, and Country Inns into the agreement, while in 2005 agreement, Carlson purchased 25% shares of Rezidor SAS from SAS Group. The 2005 franchise agreement would last until the year 2052. Rezidor Hotel Group also had other brands, such as Hotel Missoni, which was licensed from Missoni. Carlson Rezidor Hotel Group Rezidor Hotel Group, formerly Rezidor SAS, became a listed company in 2006. SAS Group ceased to be the shareholder of Rezidor Hotel Group in 2007, while Carlson, a significant shareholder of Rezidor SAS since 2005, became the parent company of Rezidor Hotel Group in 2010. Since January 2012 the enlarged hotel group was trading as Carlson Rezidor Hotel Group. In February 2014, the Rezidor Hotel Group terminated the license agreement of Hotel Missoni. Rezidor's Hotel Missoni Edinburgh and Hotel Missoni Kuwait would cease to use the brand Hotel Missoni not later than June 30, 2014. In the same month, two new brands of the group were introduced, namely Quorvus Collection and Radisson Red. In March 2016, Rezidor Hotel Group acquired 49% stake of hotel chain prizeotel, for €14.7 million, with future rights to acquire the remaining 51% shares. In April 2016 Carlson–Rezidor hotel group was sold to HNA Tourism Group, a division of Chinese conglomerate HNA Group, from Carlson. The loyalty programs: HNA Group and Hainan Airlines' Fortune Wings Club and Radisson's Radisson Rewards, signed a partnership agreement in June 2018. Radisson Hotel Group In the fourth quarter of 2017, Carlson Hotels, Inc., the US-based holding company of the Carlson–Rezidor group, was renamed to Radisson Hospitality, Inc., while the Brussels/Sweden-based listed subsidiary Rezidor Hotel Group AB, was renamed to Radisson Hospitality AB in May 2018. The whole group had a new trading name Radisson Hotel Group. The customer loyalty program was renamed from Club Carlson to Radisson Rewards. However, the Radisson Hotel Group was sold to a consortium led by Jin Jiang International Holdings in August 2018. According to the press release, Radisson Hotel Group had more than 1,400 hotels in operation and under development at that time. As of December 2017, the listed subsidiary Rezidor Hotel Group was operating 369 hotels. Brands * Country by Radisson * Park Inn by Radisson * Park Plaza * prizeotel * Radisson * Radisson BLU * Radisson Collection * Radisson RED Locations Links Category:Radisson Hotel Group Category:Companies